warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun
Ich bin ein Mädchen. WATTPAD! Ich habe zwei Wattpad-Accounts: LarryShippinTheTruth - hier schreibe ich ausschließlich One Direction Fanfictions. LarryForevaaaaaa - geändert, meine Deutsche One Direction Seite! Für euch vermutlich unbedeutender Scheiß! One Direction ist so wichtig für mich. Hier stelle ich sie als Engel, Verwandtes und Hybride dar. Ich hab keins dieser Flügelmodelle selbst gemalt! Sie gehören einer sehr begabten Zeichnerin auf deviantArt, die sie anderen zur Verfügung gestellt hat, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar bin. Ich besitze auch keinen der Jungs, obwohl ich das gern würde. Harry Angel.png|Harry Angel in 'Dreams are made in Heaven' Harry Angel 2.png|Harry Angel 'Our Love will conquer' Harry Angel 3.png|Harry Angel 'My Piece Of Heaven' Harry Fallen Angel.png|Harry Fallen Angel Harry Heartbreaker.png|Harry Heartbreaker Harry Guardian.png|Harry Guardian Harry Kitten.png|Harry Kitten Hybrid Harry Fox.png|Harry Fox Hybrid Louis Dark Angel.png|Louis Dark Angel Louis Angel.png|Louis Angel Louis Fallen Angel.png|Louis Fallen Angel Louis Heartbreaker.png|Louis Heartbreaker Louis Guardian.png|Louis Guardian Louis Demon.png|Louis Demon Louis Kitten.png|Louis Kitten Hybrid Louis Wolf.png|Louis Wolf Hybrid Niall Dark Angel.png|Niall Dark Angel Niall Angel.png|Niall Angel Niall Fallen Angel.png|Niall Fallen Angel Niall Polarfox.png|Niall Polarfox Hybrid Liam Angel.png|Liam Angel Liam Fallen Angel.png|Liam Fallen Angel Zayn Angel.png|Zayn Angel Zayn Halfblood.png|Zayn Halfblood Zayn Heartbreaker.png|Zayn Heartbreaker Uniquely Unexpected Fanart.png|Das ist eine Fanart ... fragt nicht, ist wichtig Wanted Most Fanart.png|Noch eine Fanart Über mich Dumme Fakten über mich (Von Holly kopiert) - Ich schreibe meine eigenen Songs. "My Reason" und "Key To My Heart" sind über Holly und One Direction - Ich bin Directioner. Du bist Directionater? Hau ab und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken, ein falsches Wort über meine fünf Idioten und ich töte dich. - Ich bin Larry-Shipper. Elounor Shipper können sich verpissen, denn Elounor ist fake - weil Eleanor zwei Mädchen ist! - Ich bin bi. Du bist homophobisch? Hau ab, denn ich mag Jungs und Mädchen gleicher maßen! - Ich liebe es, mir Strähnen zu färben. Blau oder rot mit Farbverlauf. - Meine Haare sind knapp über meine Schultern, blond, lockig und super weich - Meine Augen waren mal dunkelblau, als ich zehn war wurden sie blaugrau, und ab 12 habe ich dunkelgraue Augen - Ich bin um die 1,60 groß ... - Ich will eine Freundin, weil Mädchen besser wissen was Mädchen wollen - Der einzige Schmuck, den ich regenmäßig trage, sind sehr kleine, unaufällige Ohrringe und meine silberne Papierflugzeug Kette - Nagellack ist die einzige Schminke, die ich regelmäßig anfasse, und wenn, dann schwarze oder silberne. Kajal/Eyeliner, Mascara, Lipgloss/Lippenstift und Eyeshadow fliegen sofort aus dem Fenster! - Ich hasse Mädchen, die ständing Make-Up tragen und dann aussehen wie frisch aus dem Grab - Gebt mir kein Koffein. Cola und Pepsi ist okay, aber bei einem Becher Starbucks oder einer halben Dose Monster werde ich hyper - Wenn ich mein Zimmer aufräume, ist es nach drei Tagen wieder dreckig - Meine Lieblingsschuhe sind Coverse! - Mein Style: Weiß, rot schwarz. Entweder schwarze/rote Hose, weißes/schwarzes/rotes Shirt, roter/schwarzer/weißer Hoodie, rote/weiße/schwarze Converse - Mich kann man leicht zum lachen bringen - Ich HASSE: Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Adele, Twilight - welcher Vampir glitzert denn, verdammt noch mal! Taylor Lautner ist heißer als Robert Pattinson - Harry Potter und die Farbe Pink - Ich bin unglaublich schlecht in jeglichen Ballsportarten: Fußball, Handball, Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis ... nur Badminton bin ich gut. - ICH BIN VERSAUT! - Ich LIEBE Pirates Of the Carribean, Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan, Josh Devine und Holly! - Ich bin verrückt und niemand versteht mich außer Holly! - Ich wohne in Hessen, aber beide meine Eltern kommen aus NRW - Ich bin zum Viertel Pole - Das Rote Buch unter meinem Kopfkissen wo ich meine Songs reinschreibe - Ich will weg von meiner Familie Freunde im Wiki Broken/Holly - sie ist mein Fiancée (Verlobte). Sie ist alles für mich. Wir sind One Direction-Schwestern, Wattpad-Schwestern, Warrior Cats-Schwestern, 1D-FF- Schwestern, Honi-Schwestern, Larry-Schwestern und Stalker-Schwestern. Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte! Sie ist das verrückteste Mädchen, das ich kenne, und das bewundere ich und liebe ich am meisten an ihr. Sie lässt mich jeden Tag lächeln. Sie ist das aller wichtigste in meinem Leben. Sie ist mein Schutzengel, ohne sie hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben. Dank ihr fühle ich mich gewollt, geliebt. Sie ist mein Sonnenschein, das einzige, das meine Welt zum Erleuchten bringt. Ich wäre verloren ohne sie. Wenn sie traurig ist, versuche ich, sie aufzuheitern. Ich will sie einfach persönlich kennen lernen und aller Welt zeigen, was sie mir bedeutet. Sie ist mein Fiancée, mein Muffin, mein Engel. Mein Song "My Reason" und "Key To My Heart" sind ihr gewidmet, denn sie ist einer meiner Gründe zu leben, und sie trägt den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen. Ich habe sie so unbeschreiblich sehr lieb, sie ist einfach perfekt. Wir sind uns so ähnlich, ich weiß, dass sie meine Seelenverwandte ist. Ich will sie treffen. Wenn jemand ihr weh tut - seelisch und körperlich - werde ich denjenigen finden und büßen lassen, denn niemand verletzt meinen Sonnenschein! I love you so incredibly much, my Muffin, my Angel, my Soulmate, my Fiancée, my Reason to be. Die Songs "Strong" von One Direction und "This Song Saved My Life" drücken meine Gefühle am meisten für sie aus, denn durch sie bin ich noch am Leben, und sie macht mich stark. Thank you, Angel, I love you. Xx :* Jaguarchen - es macht immer Spaß, mit dir zu reden! Raubpfötchen - immer wieder neue Ideen auflager Sandlove - und die vierte im Bunde! Hat immer gute Ideen! Sweetcheeks - niedliches Mädchen! Wo bist du! Lovely - klasse Zeichnerin, und immer schöne Ideen! PS: Reihenfolge wie ich euch kennen gelernt habe! Namen Curly - geht immer Curls - echter Spitzname, wäre echt schön Crazy - geht immer Sun - geht immer Sunny - geht immer Hase - geht immer Hasi - nur von Sweetcheeks Hasilein - geht immer Bilder von Freunden Hallo.png|Danke, Cinder, das ist toll Cats.png|Total süß! Danke, Cinder! Schildpatt.png|Ebenfalls ein tolles Bild von Cinder GrausprenkelforHasenstreif.png|Von Jaguar ... wow Blitzstrahl.png|Ich als Katze von Jaguar Holzfell.png|Meine Freundin als Katze von Jaguar Eulenherz.jpg|Von Raubpfötchen Hasenstreiffreundin2 dualskatze.png|Meine andere Freundin als Katze von Jaguar ForHasi1.png|Von Jaguar For Hasi.png|Wunderschönes Bild von Broken Für Curly.png|Ein weiteres wunderschönes Bild von Broken Für Hasi.png|Ein fantastisches Bild von meiner Brokenli! Happy 2. Adent Hasi!.png|Zum Zweiten Advent von meiner Broken! Rentierjunges.png|Ein weiteres Advents-Geschenk von Lovely Shadow! Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hasenstern * Blattflügel * Fuchsstern * Polarlicht * Himmel der Weisheit * Broken Kategorie:Benutzer